The present invention generally relates to workpiece finishing and presentation machines, and more particularly, to such machines which successively trim individual workpieces from a supply means of interconnected workpieces wherein the separated workpiece is subsequently presented to an automated loading means.
Many machines for finishing workpieces such as for trimming workpieces from a supply of workpieces are known. These machines include conventional punch presses in which reciprocating cutting punch or die sequentially contacts a supply feedstock to separate a workpiece therefrom. Other machines may include trimming machines which trim an individual part or workpiece from a connecting member interconnecting a plurality of such workpieces, such as a strip or other carrier item. In these machines, the supply feedstock may consist of a coil of sheet metal in which individual workpieces have been previously stamped and formed. Yet other machines, such as that described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,512,438 utilize a strip of feedstock which is fed into the punch press and acted upon thereby to form the feedstock into a predetermined configuration in its entire length. Individual workpieces are subsequently trimmed from the feedstock as a further finishing step.
In the manufacture of a variety of electronic components and other components, robotic loaders or other automated assembly devices are used more frequently to achieve better production line efficiencies. Such automated assembly devices pick up individual parts or workpieces from a predesignated location and inserts the part into a portion of the component. Such automated assembly devices are commonly used in the construction of electronic circuit boards. These automated devices may include, for example, an arm which moves along a designated path to a predesignated location where the arm picks up an individual workpiece and inserts it in place onto a production line component, such as a circuit board, where it is subsequently soldered or otherwise attached thereto by another automated device. In order to maintain production line efficiencies, the robotic devices need to have individual workpieces consistently presented to them in a predesignated orientation and at a predesignated location. Deviation from either the predesignated orientation or location may result in the automated device not engaging the workpiece and inserting it into the production line component.
Many of the workpieces or parts used in such automated production lines are delicate in nature because they are stamped and formed from thin sheet metal prior to being presented to an automated assembly device. The stamping and forming if the workpiece typically occurs away from the automated production line. The finished workpieces must be presented to the robotic assembler in a particular fashion. Any robotic assemblers utilize "carrier strips" or "carrier tapes" to feed parts to them. One such type of carrier tape is known as "debossed tape and reel" and consists of a plastic carrier tape with a plurality of recessed pockets or openings formed therein along the longitudinal extent of the tape. A part is placed in each of the pockets and a plastic sealing tape or bonding tape is adhesively applied to the carrier tape, thereby sealing the parts in their respective pockets. The carrier tape is fed into a robotic assembler and the seal tape is peeled away and the part removed and installed. Both the seal tape and the carrier tape are then discharged to waste by the robot. Examples of such constructions are described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,712,675 and 4,781,953. However, human insertion of the parts into the pockets is often required and the two-part nature of the debossed tape is expensive. Additionally, a specific orientation of the parts in the pocket must also be maintained for pick-up by the robot loader.
Another type of carrier type is known by the tradename of "GPAX" and is described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,583,641 and 4,757,895. In a GPAX-type structure, a carrier type is provided with a plurality of holes and intervening slots punched into it for its longitudinal extent. The holes are adapted to engage legs or stubs of each electrical part to insure proper and secure positioning of the part on the tape. A plastic bonding tape overlays the carrier tape and parts and is pressed or stitched into the carrier tape between adjacent parts. This bonding tape offers protection to the parts and retains the parts in place on the carrier tape. This type of carrier tape construction shares certain disadvantages with the debossed tape and reel construction previously described. For example, the assembled tapes are composed of multiple pieces and thus increases the amount of waste generated by the process. Neither of these constructions include or even suggest a carrier type or supply feedstock which is created during the forming of the parts contained within the carrier tape.
In both of these styles of feedstocks, the parts are formed and trimmed from a supply feedstock at a location distant from the robotic loader or assembler. Conventional trimming machines trim parts from a supply feedstock, but do not contain any means to receive the part after trimming and present to an automated loading or assembly device within the feedpath of the trimming machine. No machines are known which both trim a workpiece from a supply feedstock and present the separated workpiece to a predesignated location for pick-up by an automated loading or assembly means.
The present invention is directed to a workpiece finishing and presentation machine which overcomes the aforementioned disadvantages and provides benefits not obtainable with the aforementioned constructions. In accordance with the principles of the present invention, a finishing and presentation machine is provided which is intended for use with a supply feedstock having the form of a succession of individual workpieces interconnected by web portions extending between the workpieces along the length of the feedstock. The machine includes a means for feeding the supply feedstock by engaging the web portions thereof to a trimming means to separate an individual workpiece from the feedstock supply coil. During separation, the individual workpiece is urged into a nest whereupon it contacts a part positioning means. After trimming, the part positioning means withdraws the workpiece from the trimming means and moves it to a predesignated location and presents it at a predesignated elevation for engagement by a robotic loader or assembly device. The amount of waste generated by such a finishing and presentation machine is substantially reduced as compared to a conventional trimming machine which feeds parts thereto by way of continuous elongated marginal control strips.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, the trimming means includes a reciprocating die disposed within a trimming means which accommodates the workpiece and its interconnecting web portions. The trimming means includes a nest located adjacent the workpiece, which nest accommodates a part positioning means in the form of a reciprocating horn which enters the nest prior to the trimming step and securely engages the workpiece when it is separated from the supply coil and interconnecting web portions. The workpiece is thereupon removed from the trimming means by the part positioning means and is further moved into a predesignated location where the part positioning horn advances to a predesignated pick-up location. A robotic loader or assembler subsequently removes the workpiece from the horn.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the finishing and presentation machine includes a feedpath having a channel adapted to receive the passage of an individual workpiece therethrough, the channel having shoulder portions which receive the web portions interconnecting successive workpieces.
In yet another principal aspect of the present invention, the part positioning means includes a reciprocatable carriage assembly which reciprocates between first and second operative positions along a part conveyance path wherein in the first operative position, the part positioning means is positioned adjacent to the part trimming means and wherein in the second operative position, the positioning means is advanced away from the trimming means into a predesignated automated assembly device pick-up or engagement location. The part positioning means further includes a reciprocating horn which reciprocates between two elevations, one elevation being where the horn either engages a workpiece while being trimmed or presents the trimmed workpiece to an automated loading device and the second elevation being where the horn is retracted and enters or exits the trimming means.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved workpiece finishing and presentation machine which sequentially trims individual workpieces from a supply feedstock and presents the separated workpiece to a robotic loader or assembler.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a workpiece finishing and presentation machine wherein the machine includes means for mounting a supply of interconnected workpieces in the form of a supply bandolier or continuous belt, means for engaging and feeding the continuous feedstock, means for trimming individual workpieces from the continuous belt and means for receiving an individual workpiece so trimmed from the feedstock and presenting same to a robotic loader or assembler.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a workpiece finishing and presentation machine adapted to receive a supply feedstock of individual workpieces range in the form of a continuous bandolier or belt of workpieces arranged in side-by-side order, the workpieces being interconnected by web portions extending between adjacent workpieces, the machine having means for feeding the supply feedstock for engaging the web portions thereof to a trimming means which trims the web portions and discharges them to waste, the machine further having a workpiece presentation means with a defined automated assembler presentation surface which engages a presentation surface associated with each workpiece, the presentation surface partially defining an engagement space adapted to engage a reciprocating member of the presentation means.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a workpiece trimming and presenting machine which trims a single part from a continuous, supply means of interconnected parts and presents each separate part to an automated assembly means wherein the machine includes a plurality of supply means condition sensing means to detect conditions of the feedstock and take appropriate action based upon such conditions.
These and other features and objects of the present invention will become apparent from a reading of the following detailed description.